


Perceptionless

by ManaWyrm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, M/M, M/M Smut, PWP, Voyeurism, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaWyrm/pseuds/ManaWyrm
Summary: Sam is led to a motel, blindfolded by his girlfriend for his surprise. His fantasy comes true when he realizes he's about to have anonymous sex with a man he's never met, or has he? He won't find out until he's fucked him.Smut happens only between Sam and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, minor James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, minor Natasha Romanov/Sharon Carter, minor Sam Wilson/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Perceptionless

Sam shifted in his seat, huffing quietly as his hands traced patterns he couldn’t see on the cold window. He heard a small chuckle from the left of him. 

“How is that blindfold working, Sam?”

“Well, I can’t see,” Sam retorted. “So I guess it’s working.”

Natasha didn’t say anything but he could practically hear the smirk he was sure she was wearing. The radio buzzed lowly as Natasha continued to drive on the bumpy road. Sam could feel the small jolt as she pulled off and parked. 

“Stay here for a second, okay? I need to talk to my friend,” she told him.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere, Nat,” Sam responded. “I can’t see anything.”

She didn’t reply as she opened the car door, the quiet dinging from the machine echoing in his ear. He waited for longer than he wanted to, bouncing his leg up and down in anticipation. Finally he heard his own car door open and he felt his girlfriend grab his hand as she led him forth into the cold. 

Sam heard door hinges squeaking as he was led inside a room. His girlfriend let go of his hand and he was gently pushed to sit on a bed with a scratchy comforter. He felt something cold being pushed into his right hand. He felt around the edges of the item and gave it an experimental squeeze. Sam wondered for a moment if his girlfriend had just blindfolded and drove him out of town just to hand him a tube of toothpaste as some sort of sick joke. His dick twitched in interest as he opened the bottle to sniff it and realized it was lube. The bed dipped to the left of him as someone else sat next to him and then things clicked into place. 

Sam and Natasha had previously discussed trying out new kinks to spice up their sex life and Sam had mentioned offhandedly having anonymous sex with someone. She had agreed as long as she got to pick the person Sam got to have anonymous sex with, but he thought she had just been joking. Evidently she had not been joking. 

“Okay, boys. We’re going to leave you two to do your thing. We’ll be back in 30 minutes and the only rule is that you two need to keep your blindfolds on until we get back.”

The voice that spoke was feminine and familiar but Sam couldn’t match a face to the voice. Then the door opened and closed and he was left with a complete stranger. 

He inched closer to the strange man next to his side until their thighs collided. Sam hesitantly placed a hand on the other’s knee to try to gauge how fast he should go. He could feel the other man leaning into him so he took that as a good sign to start slowly sliding his hand up the rough jeans. He tilted his head and awkwardly tried to catch the other’s lips. They both laughed until they finally found each other, kissing tentatively before Sam pressed deeper. 

The kiss became messier, more desperate and lustful, and Sam gently cupped the other man’s bulge. He felt the man suck in a breath and spread his legs farther so Sam could have more access. Sam slowly undid the zipper on the stranger’s pants, and started rubbing his cock through his boxers. He could hear the tiny pants and he felt himself grow harder. 

“Take off your clothes and get on all four,” Sam growled, squeezing the other’s cock, getting rewarded with a loud groan. 

They parted after a few more kisses and quickly stripped of all clothing, careful to avoid dislodging the blindfolds in place. Sam knelt on the bed and reached his hands out until he felt a plush ass beneath his palms. He gave his ass a hard slap before spreading his cheeks and sticking his tongue out to taste the other man. The man jolted forward before rocking backwards with a moan to welcome the warm mouth currently eating his ass. Sam used the tip of his tongue to trace the rim before plunging his tongue into the hole, making absurd slurping noises as he kissed, sucked, and tongue-fucked the man at his mercy. 

“Fuck me. Please, please fuck me,” the stranger begged between heavy groans. 

Sam pulled back, wiping the saliva from his chin and mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you need to be prepped?”

“No,” the man hissed. “Just get your cock inside me.”

Sam didn’t need any more prompting, grabbing the lube he had placed near the other man’s leg and squirting some into his palm. He spread the lube evenly over his cock before using two fingers to lube the other man’s ass. The fingers slid in with little resistance and he curled them until he heard the tell-tale gasp that he had the other man’s prostate. He gently withdrew his fingers, lining up his cock with the other man’s hole. 

Sam carefully pushed himself to the hilt inside the man, relishing the feeling of the tight squeeze and his balls resting against warm skin. He stilled until he felt the man wiggle his hips. 

“Ready?” Sam asked teasingly.

“Yes. Good lord, yes.”

In the back of Sam’s mind he thought he recognized that husky voice but he shook it off as he pulled his cock out almost completely before slamming right back in. He grabbed the other man’s hips roughly as he set a punishing pace, pushing in as far as he could. 

“Harder!”

Perhaps just to be an ass Sam purposely went a fraction gentler as he thrusted into the stranger. 

“No,” the man said, sounding desperate and frustrated. “Please! Fuck me harder!”

“If you want it harder, why don’t you ride me?”

Sam missed the warmth as soon as it left when the man pulled away; his world titled as he felt strong hands grab his forearms and push him onto his back. The man straddled him, kissing him messily. Sam wrapped his hand in the other man’s locks, noting the soft texture, and the other hand securely gripped his hip. He pulled on the man’s hair as he took all of Sam’s cock inside him causing a punched out sound to spill out of his mouth. 

The man lifted his hips before slamming back down, forcing loud groans out of Sam. He removed his hand from the soft hair so he could scrape his fingernails down the man’s muscular back. He could feel his orgasm building as he started to buck up into the heat and blindly grasped at the bed to try to find the lube again. He felt dangerously close to coming when he found the bottle and hastily poured more into his palm. Sam vaguely heard the door to the room open but could hardly care when he was this close.

Sam wrapped his hand around the man’s cock and began jerking him at a fast pace as he continued to ride him. 

“Yes,” he heard the other man hiss out. 

Sam arched his back as he buried himself as deeply as possible in the stranger, thick streams of come shooting from his cock. He relaxed back into the bed as he continued to stroke the man’s cock, his thumb flicking over his slit, until the other man tensed and came with a cry, painting his stomach and chest with come. 

He could feel the other man flop off of him and they laid together as they fought to catch their breath. Within minutes he felt a gentle and cold hand brushing against his face as his blindfold was pulled off. 

Sam squinted as he tried to get used to the light in the room. The first thing he could see was the popcorn ceiling of what seemed to be a motel room and his girlfriend smirking above him. He turned his head to the left to see the stranger he had just fucked. 

He saw a blonde woman sitting next to a man and it took him a moment to realize that the woman was Sharon. That meant the man who had just rode him was Sharon’s super hot boyfriend, Bucky. They had only met a handful time but the sexual tension between them had been immediate. Bucky turned his head to glance at Sam, his face reddening when he saw Sam. 

Natasha chuckled, bringing Sam’s attention back to her. 

“What?” Sam groggily mumbled. 

“You look tired.”

“I am tired.”

“Too tired to watch Sharon and I have our fun now?”

Sam arched an eyebrow, looking between the two women. 

“Never too tired for that.”

Sam was entirely convinced that tonight was the best night of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [gayoccultism](https://gayoccultism.tumblr.com). Yell about sambucky with me.


End file.
